


A feather

by valentine192



Category: Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gentleness, M/M, Protective Thor, Short & Sweet, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-10
Updated: 2014-11-10
Packaged: 2018-02-24 21:28:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2597003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valentine192/pseuds/valentine192
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki's staying up late, reading to Thor a part of his new novel</p>
            </blockquote>





	A feather

**Author's Note:**

> Okay.... I guess I've fallen in love with "Scarlet Tears" so much that I'm writing another writer!Loki fic~ This can be read separately from the other "Scarlet" fics

_As you close your eyes, I hold you tight, imagining how blue the sea is. However, nothing can compare to the blueness of your eyes. I enjoy every minute, every second, of having you with me. Whether or not you’re by my side, just the thought of you loving me is enough to bring me to heaven tho I sometimes believe that I’m meant for hell._

 

_Your voice, loud and deep, can actually lull me to sleep because behind the walls that you have put up is a gentle giant, one with hands so careful even if they’re calloused because you know what love is, and you carry that rather divine emotion with you wherever you go._

 

_I just want you near me, to take me into your arms and to speak into my ear. Because even if we are silent, there is comfort and a deep knowing that nothing can tear us apart. You are my sun, my life, my everything_

 

_I wish that I could tell you everything, but my heart flutters at the thought of revealing every dark emotion that I have harboured, fearing that you would leave me if you have seen that I have truly been stung by the scorpion itself. However, at night, whenever I cry alone, you comfort me. Even if I don’t reveal to you the words that are spinning in my head, you still tell me that you care, that you love me. Do you know that I love you, too?_

 

_Now, that was a silly question. Of course you know that because I tell you that every single day when you wake up and right before we fall asleep. I just want to ask, tho, do you know that I sometimes watch you while you’re asleep because you’re too beautiful? I treasure those times because it shows me that you feel comfortable enough with me to be vulnerable._

 

_Throughout the years, I felt as if I was alone battling this war alone and facing the world with just a feather and not a sword to spar with. However, now that I have you, I don’t feel alone anymore. I’m still going to war, but I’ll raise my feather - which can probably be a sword now - knowing that I’m fighting it for you, and that I’ll come home to your warm smile._

 

Loki groaned and threw his head back. He was in front of the computer in his study and Thor was behind him, leaning on the bookshelf with his arms crossed and his lips grinning. It caused Loki to scowl. “Why are you smiling, you ass? I already know that it’s terrible. I need to fix it some more.”

 

Thor rolled his eyes and walked over to Loki who sat still on his chair. He placed his hands on Loki’s shoulders and leaned down to place a kiss on the smaller man’s forehead. “Stop being a workaholic,” he said to Loki. “And stop being a perfectionist. You have editors working for you. Just create the story and let them worry about grammar.”

 

Loki pushed Thor away and glared at the word document in front of his screen. “No, Thor. It was to be perfect.”

 

Thor took a chair and sat beside Loki. For him, everything that Loki did was perfect, even the way he would glare at the computer as if the screen as his mortal enemy.

 

“I don’t like the feather part,” said Loki as he pointed to the document. “I think it sounds silly. Pathetic.”

 

Thor shrugged. “You’re talking about someone who’s standing up against social matters in a time when there weren’t computers, when people fought with swords. And your character is fighting with his words. Didn’t pens used to be feathers before?”

 

“But I wrote that the feather could be a sword, won’t that confuse people?”

 

Thor shrugged again. “I don’t think so since you’re talking metaphorically. I mean, if they don’t get it, why did they buy the book in the first place? I mean, historical drama. That’s a hard read. Everyone knows that.”

 

Groaning because he just felt as if his novel wasn’t enough, Loki reached for his cellphone near the mouse and called for his agent, Tony. However, before the first ring could be heard, Thor grabbed the cellphone and ended it, saying, “Tony’s already asleep.”

 

“I need him!” shouted Loki.

 

Thor shook his head and hid the phone inside his pocket. “Look around you. Your coffee mug is even starting to look like an antique now. How many cups of coffee, Loki?”

 

Dark bags were underneath Loki’s eyes and his shoulders shivered. Shrugging, he said, “Twenty-one.”

 

“What?” Thor furrowed his brows. “That’s it. Enough. I love you and I respect your workaholic tendencies, but you’ll die with that much coffee in you.”

 

Loki looked back at the screen and frowned. However, he admitted, “Yeah, I already have a migraine and my chest is already tightening.”

 

It was always the same thing, though, Loki was just stubborn. However, since he was awake at night and Thor was awake in the morning, they hardly argued about Loki’s tendencies. But this was an exception because it was 5:30am. Thor woke up at 5 and Loki has not slept yet.

 

“Go to sleep, Loki,” said Thor 

 

“But my book!”

 

Thor rolled his eyes. “Enough. I’ll clean your study. You sleep.”

 

“No! I need to finish it!”

 

“Why?”

 

And, with that question, Loki hushed. Just _why_ did he need to write? Oh, it was his self-defence mechanism. To deal with every difficult memory, to deal with every hidden tear, he wrote. And because his problems were always pushed to the back of his head, his fingers were always typing frantically on the keyboard.

 

“Loki, why?”

 

Loki sighed. He couldn’t tell Thor that. It wasn’t because he was ashamed, it was because he didn’t want Thor to worry.

 

“Listen, you need sleep.” Thor placed a hand behind Loki’s back and the other beneath Loki’s knees. Without another word of complaint, Thor carried Loki to their room where he placed Loki on the bed. Feeling the soft cushions beneath him, Loki yawned and was actually thankful to be back on the bed. Though his mind was stubborn and wanted to stay awake, his body was already begging for rest.

 

Thor, being the rather patient lover that he is, started to undress Loki so that he could be comfortable in his sleep. Despite being a writer who usually stayed at home, Loki had a meeting the afternoon before that he was still dressed in his slacks and button-up shirt. Thor started with the shirt and, when he unbuttoned the last button, he quietly laughed. Loki was already snoring and Thor could not help but think, _how adorable._ He reached for Loki’s face and placed a soft kiss on the his cheek, whispering, “You could tell me anything, babe. I love you.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to everyone who has read this! I truly appreciate you!


End file.
